A New School Equals A New Clique
by girl.of.the.shire
Summary: The Pretty Committee is starting there sophomore year at St. Francis Acadmey a cool coed boarding school, this year is going to be awesome were talking about lots of love, catfights, and new people.
1. Stuff To Know

_There's one thing you know, in the world co-ed boarding schools, rich families with millions of vacation houses is that every girl needs an amazing clique;_

Massie Block: She is the alpha of the infamous Pretty Committee. She has dark brown hair that ends at just below her b-cups. Her eyes are the rare amber color that most people would never have. Massie goes to the ultra-expensive boarding school, St. Francis Academy and rules it!

Alicia Rivera: Massie's second in command or also known as her beta. Alicia is a Spanish beauty with shoulder length black hair, dark puppy dog brown eyes, a cute natural tan, and Ralph Lauren clothes.

Kristen Gregory: sorry no Kristen. :(

Dylan Marvil: An English red-head, with jade cat eyes, great sense of humor and has the hots on preppy Cam Fisher; Claire's ex-boyfriend.

Claire Lyons: Moved from Orlando, Florida about three years ago. She has white-blond hair, navy blue eyes and white-milky skin. Even though she has no hot soccer-playing boyfriend, and no AmEx card she still is a member of The Pretty Committee.

_You no they couldn't survive without there super hawt crushes;_

Derrick Harrington: Massie's boyfriend since seventh grade, he is the star player on the St. Francis soccer team. And almost every girl is crushing on him. Yes he is a male alpha.

Josh Hotz: His last name says it all! But if you want to know more he's like a male version of Alicia; brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, and in love with Ralph Lauren.

Cam Fisher: St. Francis' best forward since his brother Harris. He is a total hottie with long black hair and adorable one green eye and one blue eye. He had a crush on Dylan ever since Claire and he broke up in grade seven but to afraid to make a move.

_And you won't understand this story unless you read this;_

Okay guys this happens in grade ten, so The Pretty Committee leaves OCD in grade eight and started their grade nine year at St Francis Academy, a cool co-ed boarding school. Kristen couldn't afford to go and SFA doesn't offer boarding school so she had chose to stay in Westchester and go to Octavian Country High. Also the story is going to be narrated by Massie.

**A/N: Hope you understand and the first chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Welcome Back

**Disclaimer: I don't own any brands, t.v. shows, or the clique.**

It was first day of school, sophomore year. That September anticipatory stress was coursing through every student, and _not_ because of the heavy textbooks that we have to lug to our dorm rooms. It was because we are finally turning sixteen which means the competition for the best dorm party was about to start.

St. Francis Academy is at the top of the line for best boarding school, there are six dorms; Landau, Rudia, and Kerman are the three girl's dorms, and Ronald, Diem, and Tate are the three boys. There are no lockers, or cafeterias, they are replaced with closets and Café's. Yes St. Francis is top of the line.

So this autumn, when we all return, I'm preparing to chalk-up some 90's and do well in my AP and Honors classes. This morning the dorms are filled with students carrying up boxes, and suitcases up stairs and into there rooms were you will find me.

"Massie," Dylan said dropping her Louis Vuitton suitcase to come and give me a hug.

I smiled big even though Alicia was beta Dylan was my true best friend, "Hey! I missed you so much!"

"I know, and guess what?" She said.

"What?"

Dylan smiled even bigger, "We got a double!"

"Ehmagawd! Is Claire with Leesh?" I ask hopefully.

Dylan nodded and then smiled, "secret for a secret?"

I love secrets, "Ok you go first."

"Well um me and Cam have kind of been talking a lot and flirting lately and I think I like him," Dylan said blushing.

I smile they would make a good couple, "you guys would be so cute together want me to talk to Derrington about it?"

"Yah!" Dylan air-clapped.

"Okay my secret, me and Derrington are kinda serious now." I said hoping she'd understand.

Dylan's eyes bugged out, "like you guys had sex!"

"No but we've been thinking about it you know."

Dylan nodded she got it she had lots serious boyfriends before.

I finally got all of my stuff put away and I change into a cute outfit; light wash Chip & Pepper mini skirt, plain white tee with a cute yellow and white polka dot tank top over top. My hair was pulled in a side pony with my bangs pinned up in a stylish poof.

"What do you think," I ask Dyl spinning on the heel of my white suede Juicy flats.

"It's very Lauren from _The Hills_." She said putting on mascara.

That's the look I was going for, "So do you want to go to the café we can invite Derrick and Cam," I ask her getting bored.

"How do I look," Dylan asked. She was wearing a Zooey & Love, Peace tee, with dark wash Sevens jeans, she had on white flat leather boots, and her long curly red hair was put in two cute pigtails.

"You look ah-mazing," I say linking arms with her, "let's call the guys."

I pulled my violet Motorola Krzr, "Hey D, want to grab Cam and go to lunch with me and Dyl." I pause as I waited for him to answer, "Okay great, love you too."

"What?" I ask Dylan as I feel her eyes staring at me.

"You your so in love with Derrington," Dylan giggled.

"Hey handsome," I say standing on my tip-toes to kiss Derrington on the cheek.

Derrington or other wise known as Derrick Harrington was my boyfriend since seventh grade. He had long blond hair, dark brown eyes, which is what made me fall in love with him. He was the star-player of all the soccer teams he played on. He was very tall about 5"8 he was much taller then my 5"2 figure.

"Hey Dyl," Cam said walking beside her.

Dylan smiled and started blushing.

"Hey Mass," Claire said running up beside me and Derrick.

"Hey Kuh-Laire." I started.

She brushed her long blond her with her fingers, "sorry I got to run I'm showing a new girl around."

Derrington squeezed my hand I did my signature hair flip. "This years going to rock."


	3. Meet The New Girl

**A/N: Hey readers! See most of you like my first chapter! I've been working and working ad working trying to make this chapter perfect so hope you guys all like it.**

"Yum I haven't eaten here since last May," Dylan sighed taking a bite of her croissant.

Derrick, Dylan, Cam and I were all sitting at our all time favorite restaurant on campus; Dali. It was a small café perfect for lunches and snacks.

"So Dyl how did the rest of your summer go," Cam asked Dylan.

"It was ah-mazing-." Dylan was cut-off bye Claire and a honey blond hared girl.

"Hey guys this is Ava Solomon," Claire said directing to the girl beside her.

The girl had curly honey blond hair with natural looking light blond highlights. Her hair was very silky looking like that she had it done professionally everyday. She had big apple green eyes that had slight specks of blue in them. She had very white straight teeth and very plump pink lips. She was wearing a super short denim Rock & Republic min skirt, on her top half she was wearing a white tank top that was pulled so tightly on her huge even bigger then Alicia c-cups. Her shoes were about five inch black patent leather Versace boots. It was very surprising that she could even walk. She was very pretty but a bit slutty. The guys were going to lap her up with a spoon.

_She could work in the Pretty Committee; it might be good to get some raw meat around her._ I thought.

"Hey I'm Massie."

"Hey, and who are you," She asked sitting Derrington's lap swing her boots back and forth.

Dylan land Claire looked at me and I gave them a look that said get-her-out-of-here.

"Um Ava lets get back on the road we still have a lot of campus to cover," Claire said hoping that would do the job.

Ava shook her head, "I want to stay here and talk to _Derrick_ for a couple more minutes."

ooo

After a couple of minutes of watching Ava and Derrington flirt she finally left and I blew my top.

"Derrick why did you let her do that?" I asked sounding pissed.

He shrugged, I don't know, Mass come awn you know I love you."

I pout, "I guess but you know me I get jealous easily.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss Jealous-Pants." He teased.

"Hey Dyl look I forgot to give this to you," Cam said as he dug threw his wallet.

It was a silver Tiffany heart locket.

"Ehmagawd I left this in Harris' car that day after the movies!" Dylan giggled happily.

"Yah," He smiled.

And then the sparks happened, he leaned over and kissed Dylan.

_Whoo!_

**A/N: How do you like it? Am I doing good? Tell me what you think please!**


	4. Don't Drop Me

**A/N: The third chapter…well here it is guys hope you guys like it and remember to review!**

ooo

After we finished our lunch, Dylan and Cam went for a walk and me and Derrington went out separate ways. So I decided to check out Alicia and Claire's room.

"Knock knock," I say to the locked door.

"Ehmagawd Mass what's up," Alicia squealed opening the door.

Alicia and Claire were in Kerman, the dorm beside mine; Rudia.

"Nothing really just decided to drop by and check out your room." I say softly, "what about you."

Alicia opened her closet door, "Actually I am getting ready to go out with Josh."

I air-clapped, "Yay! Can I pick you out an outfit?"

She nodded.

I looked in her closet and picked a cute magenta Ella Moss pleated tank, black leggings, black suede Frye ankle boots, she finished off the outfit by adding a black quilted Dior tote.

"So what do you think," I ask her.

She nods, "it's good but what am I suppose to do with my hair."

"Put it in a messy but with a couple of loose messy curls hanging out." I say, "And put on these earrings."

ooo

"Hey D," I answered my ringing phone.

"What's up," he asks.

"Um nothing just sitting alone in my room."

"Sweet," he says.

I giggle, "Want to come over or I go over there or something."

"How about you come over to my dorm, Tate." He said

"Um sure be there soon."

I rush into my closet trying to pick out a perfect in a hurry outfit, but the only thing that stood out in my closet was my dark purple Cashmere sweater I was saving for winter. _Oh well!_

ooo

"Hey D it's me," I say banging on his door.

He opened his door, he was almost naked! Wearing jean shorts and nothing else, he looked good, sweaty like he just got done working out.

Before I could even get through the door I couldn't help but to kiss him.

He chuckled, "Block, you didn't even make it in the room yet."

"I know, but you looked so yummy," I giggled.

"You're so cute," he said.

I twirl my hair, "can we go outside and you give me a piggy back?"

"Ok come on," he grabbed my hand and jumped towards the door.

"You better not drop me," I say getting up on his back.

"I won't." He says running faster.

I grip tighter, "Derrick it's not funny."

But before I knew it I was on the ground lying on my back laughing my head off.

"I'm sorry," He laughed lying down beside me.

"Kiss me better."

**A/N: Some of you asked for more Derrick and Massie so how was that?**


End file.
